


The Bitterness of Spring

by pwoutagonist



Series: Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves spring and looks forward to what it has to offer. Only he wished he hadn't opened that door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitterness of Spring

Spring is a time filled with rolling green hills, flowers dotting the serene landscape and bees buzzing about and doing their business. It’s a beautiful season, Jean admits, as he stands in the stables and cleans out horse muck and the like. For a moment he doesn’t even mind the smell; for some reason, he’s just in a good mood. And oh how one little thing can quickly turn that around into something bitter.

After he was finished with his duties for the day, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his arm and trudged over to the back of the Survey Corps’s headquarters to wash up. It’s then that he hears something strange. Eren was moaning, and very loudly. Looking up, he tried to see which window it was coming from, but he couldn’t tell. Jean growled; he heard that sound enough when they went to bed in the bunkers at night. Eren always thought he was being quiet and sneaky whenever he stuck his hand down his pants in the middle of the night but the entire squad knew his dirty little secret.

Deciding to give the brunette the benefit of the doubt, Jean walked around the front of the building and went back up so he could bathe; the scent wouldn’t go away with just one quick wash. But on his way to the bathroom, there was a door creaked open where the loud moaning was coming from. Like any curious teenage boy, he peeked. And if there was any action that he could just take back and tell himself “No,don’t do it!” then it would have been the moment he laid eyes in the corporal’s office.

Bent over the desk was Eren, his hands gripping onto the edge of the desk, mouth hanging open as he was rammed from behind. And when Jean’s eyes met Levi’s, his heart sunk and his eyes widened in despair. The slam of Eren’s hips colliding harshly with the wooden desk reverberated in Jean’s ears but all he could really focus on was the harsh gaze of Levi’s dark and lusty eyes; he was frozen in place. And just like nothing happened at all, Levi’s eyes returned to the brunette beneath him, hands rooted in Eren’s hair. It was wishful thinking that Levi would give him a look of remorse or just stop fucking Eren all together and come comfort him. But Jean walked away from the office, his steps slow and sluggish.

As he soaked in the water (for longer than he should have), Jean felt disgusting no matter how many times he scrubbed the bar of soap all over his body. Levi’s calloused fingers gripping onto his shoulder remained, the hot bites and licks still remained, the heat in his ass from being rammed into the mattress still remained, those sweet yet seductive words still lingered in his ear and the promise of a better tomorrow seemed as sweet as the horse droppings outside. As the water was swept away into the drain, so did Jean’s mood of content and a happy spring. There was nothing good about spring; all Jean was left with was a bitter taste in his mouth.

  



End file.
